The Conference of the World
by christodoulopoulos10
Summary: France decides to gather all of the European nations together after the War of Austrian Succession in order to carve up Turkey and China. Drama ensues though when a mermaid princess is kidnapped by Jack Sparrow, and the hunt for him includes action, one sarcastic djinni, a deadly assassin, and a boy trying to rescue his love. I don't own any content that I use in here,except my OC
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! I am so excited to write this fanfiction! It's an epic that I've been thinking about for a long time and I hope you guys enjoy it. I've included characters from or related to character's from various Disney films and Axis Powers:Hetalia. Some other people may also appear from varoius other media. After all this I have to only say one thing;**

"**I OWN NOTHINNNGGGG!" (Hades) **"

**Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. **

February 19th, 1750:

Paris, France

As one approached Paris on any morning, especially when one approaches its heart on the island of Ile-de-France. As the city woke up. Morning Mass began as the sound of bells filtered from the Cathedral of Notre-Dame. But their sound was not the only one that carried across the streets of Paris, a gypsy storyteller added his voice to the rhythm of the bells as he began his classic tale:

"_Paris se réveille, quand les cloches sonnent,  
Dans les tours de Notre-Dame.  
_

"_Le pêcheur se poissonne, le mitron mitronne,  
Sous les tours de Notre-Dame.  
_

"_Le bourdon éclate en milles tonnerres,  
La clochette légère tinte claire.  
_

"_Et l'on dit que c'est l'âme de Paris qui s'enflamme  
Quand sonnent, _

"_Les cloches de Notre-Dame.  
_

"_Écoutez les enfants, c'est magnifique, non ?  
Tous ces sons qui selon l'heure changent d'humeur et de couleurs!..."*_

But it wasn't just the children who were listening to the gypsy man. A nobleman came to his cart from right behind as to where the children were staying. He wore the traditional style of the day and carried the fleur-de-lis of his country on his breast. He was a very handsome man and it was said that all the young maids of Paris swooned every time he passed, or whenever he waved his long blond hair.

No one would expect a man of his class to stand beside the gypsy's cart, but he did so anyways, for it was also said that he enjoyed a good tale. After the gypsy finished, and the children had dispersed. He went up to the cart and greeted his acquaintance. "Bonjour Clopin, I assume that you have good business from time to time?" and Clopin Trouillefou, King of Truands responded to him.

"Oui, aussi bien d'une entreprise qui, comme moi, un gitan ne peut se permettre. But how is life at Versailles going for you? I know that the world conference that you've been talking about is going to take place within the next month. Le roi must be very nervous"

"Oui, mon ami, he's had me and the rest of the nobility working nonstop to make everything right. I mean it's not everyday that the heads of Angleterre, Danemark et Norvège, Turquie, Espagne, et Chine all come to the same place. Especially after the war that we started with Espagne et Prusse against Autriche"

"Cela a été le pire._" _Clopin exclaimed. "All of those men, including some of my own neighbors died in that war, all so that nous pourrions travailler pour le roi de Prusse!_"_

"Calmez-vous, Clopin. The very reason we have conferences like these is so we can prevent such tragedies._"_

"D'accord, but that's bête comme la paix." which earned him a cold stare from his companioin, causing Clopin to quickly change the subject. "I know that you will ask about the "characters"of my story. We all know how our good juge Claude Frollo left our world._"_

"Oui, et bon débarras. But I'm interested in..._"_

"Je sais, Francis!" revealing to the curious reader the name of this nobleman, for this was Francis Bonnefoy, duc d'France and counselor to the king himself. "I know that you want to know about the le belle Esmeralda. She retired from dancing and is living with Pheobus, le Capitaine de la garde. So don't get any ideas!_" _Francis had a bit of a reputation for being a ladie's man.

"Mais..."

"Non mais, Now on with my character's. I am doing fine as I am still le roi de les Truands. While one of my ranks is their son Zephyr, who still helps Quasimodo from time to time in our beutiful cathedral of Notre-Dame"

"Merci, Clopin. But excusez-moi, I must get to Versailles for there is much work to do"

"Je Comprends. Adieu mon ami. Come tommorow if you wish"

Francis went to his carriage and strapped himself in. True, Clopin was his friend, but even he didn't know his ultamate secret. Francis wasn't just le duc d'France, but the very personification of France itself. The reason that he, France had called all of these countries toghether was because he wanted to show the other nations that they should be friends instead of enemies. All of them had overseas empires and after the last war he wanted to show that there was no reason to fight. The world was big, they were big, and there were weaknesses to be exploited. Turquie had grown weak, and according to Espagne, Chine had as well. Their invitations had invited them to the conference as equals, but in reality, they were coming to see their pocessions carved up. Of course there were complications. Angleterre didn't exactly like him, and he needed some convincing in order to come. But the other ones were all Turquie's fault. Grèce et Egypte wanted their independence, and Angleterre simply had to insist that they came along too, which delayed the conference by a few months. Now though, after the last year of preparation, the conference was finally able to launch next month hosted by the charming and handsome duc Adam d'Orleans. "Of course my beuty excels his." France thoght to himself, Vanity was not beyond him as the reader might note. Everything had turned out perfectly for his conference though, and after stepping out onto the golden road of Versallies, France couldn't help but think "And this was all done by the grace of the Tres Bien Moi"

Not even the Tres Bien Moi though, could prevent the unraveling of even the most brilliant of plans, for a few months before, events had transpired that would be the undoing of the conference occured across the ocean, in one of the colonies that France clamed as his own...

**AF: Well, I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to introduce it this way because the Bells of Notre Dame is one of the greatest opening songs that Disney has ever come up with. Of course I had to be a little anachronistic concerning "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" considering that it originally takes place in the years 1482 and 1488 as opposed to 1750. I put in the French version of "Bells of Notre Dame" It actually sounds awesome in the French dub and if anyone is interested they can go to this link here: watch?v=C3dr1Vib2tY As for my use of French in here, I will be using it and other languages in this fanfiction but I will mostly be French because French was a) the language of diplomacy during the day, so assume that during the conference everyone will be speaking French to each other unless noted otherwise and b) Most of this story takes place in France or in French colonies. Here are the translations to the French used here:**

**Fleur-de-lis-symol of France**

**Bonjour-Good Morning**

**Oui, aussi bien d'une entreprise qui, comme moi, un gitan ne peut se permettre- Yes, as good of a business that a gypsy such as myself can afford.**

**Cela a été le pire-That was the worst!**

**nous pourrions travailler pour le roi de Prusse!- "...so we could work for the King of Prussia" a phrase coined after the War of Austrian Succesion, after which, despite losing at least a million men, Louis XV gave most of the territory that France gained in the War back to Austria. Althogh this earned France political applause, it also gained the ill will of it's people. The term is synonymous with "to work for nothing" and named after Frederick the Great of Prussia who started the War.**

**Calmez-vous-Calm Yourself**

**D'Accord- Alright**

**bête comme la paix-Stupid as the Peace, another phrase from the War of Austrian Succesion, meaning that the treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle was so stupid to the French people that anything ridiculous was compared to it.**

**Juge-judge**

**Oui, et bon débarras-Good Riddance**

**Je sais,-I know**

**duc d'France and duc d'Orleans- Duke of France (sucky cover title for France, I know, but I had to think of something) and duke of Orleans. Cookies to anyone who can figure out who he is.**

**le Capitaine de la garde- Captain of the Guard**

**Mais...-But...**

**Non mais-No buts**

**Merci, Clopin. - Thank you, Clopin, **

**excusez-moi- excuse me**

**Je Comprends. Adieu mon ami-I understand, Farewell my friend**

**Tres Bien Moi-France's version of "The Awesome Me" (Prussia)**

**Now, I also mentioned all of the nations in here that I intend to have in this fic, and I might add more if I feel like it:) Please review and comment on this and I will see you guys in Haiti next time around.**


	2. Searching for Friends on the Other Side

**Disclaimer: Hey Guys, welcome to pt. 2! Please excuse me if Jack and Gibbs characters are out of character, I haven't watched Pirates of the Caribbean in a long time, and Again I must say that I own nothing in here except my OCs. Well, once again, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. **

August 2nd, 1749

Tortuga, Haiti.

The island of Turtles rang with noise, the noises of drunks, prostitutes, and other "dregs of society" as they carried out their "heinous" acts of debauchery. At the center of all this was a tavern called _The Faithful Bride_, where there was a fistfight going on every second, and where liquors flowed more then water. At the center of this all was the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow was quiet, something that even his first mate (not Hector Barbossa, who by now was fish food.) Joshamee Gibbs knew that something was up. "Something tearing at your mind, Jack?"

"No." Jack lied through his teeth, he relented though when Gibbs continued to stare. "well, there is something, there is a key that I need, a key to a chest."

"What sort of chest?" Gibbs inquired.

"This key goes to a chest which supposedly belongs to Davy Jones himself." At this Gibbs gasped.

"You think that we can potentially control Jones this way?" Of course the real reason that Jack wanted the key was because of the deal he made with Jones twelve years earlier. A deal that would require Jack's century of service and a deal that would expire next year.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so hung up about it?"

"It's because I don't know where the key is. I've tried asking Tia Dalma about it, but when I mentioned it, she wouldn't hear another word about it. I need to have some clue as to where it is. Otherwise the whole scheme is pointless."

"Ede bezwen mesyeu?" a deep voice asked. Turning around, they saw that it was a tall, muscular black man who wore rags for pants and was absolutely shirtless. He had what one would describe today as a buzz cut, numerous scars covering his back, two flintlocks and an ammunition belt. He then asked again.

"Franse oswa angle?" he asked again.

"What are you here for mate?" Jack said.

"Ah, English" the tall man responded in a slight Caribbean accent. "I am here to help you find your key."

"Go on, I'm listening." Jack said.

"There is a Man lonbraj further inland who may have the answer to your question. He lives further inland, but he is a trickster, so we must take the proper precautions in order to not fall victim to his curses."

"Alright, name your price." Gibbs said.

"Eskize mwen?"

"You can't be doing this simply for enjoyment. There must be something you want with us..."

"Tousaint"

"...Tousaint, what is it that you want?" Turing to Jack, Tousaint said.

"I want to get off this island and see the world, let me sail with you and your crew so that we can see the world." After remaining silent for a while, Jack finally responded with

"OK, lead the way Tousaint, and if this witch doctor of yours isn't a fake, then you can join my crew. Savvy?

After they walked an hour into the mainland, they came to a shack. "The man speaks French, I'll pretend to be your translator. We're going to attack him after he offers to read our fortunes. Whatever you do, don't shake his hand." They came up to the shack and knocked. A man in a dark suit came out. He had good, dark hair and a good smile.

"Tout ce que je peut faire pour vous, messieurs, je suis Monsiuer Faciller et que je peux faire des merveilles pour vous."

"Oui, we need help concerning a key." Tousaint said.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jack. I mean look at him, this guy is definitely a charlatan." Gibbs said with disgust.

"_Ne me manque pas de respect, mon petit__  
__Ce serait une erreur monumentale__  
__Mon royaume vous tend les bras__  
__Et mes amis viennent de l'au-delà"_

And from somewhere, some voices came.

"_Ses amis viennent de l'au-delà_"

"_Ce n'est que l'écho, mes amis.  
Une simple petite tradition en Ayiti  
Un numéro de cabaret, trois fois rien_

"_Asseyez-vous là-bas  
Faites-moi confiance  
Détendez-vous et grâce à moi  
Ce sera peut-être votre jour de chance_

"_Je peux lire l'avenir  
Le modifier à mon goût  
Et me glisser dans votre conscience  
Vous avez une conscience, n'est-ce pas Maître Gibbs ?  
Et vos rêves les plus fous_

"_Grâce au vaudou, à mon bagou, à mes "abracadabra" !  
Et mes amis viennent de l'au-delà _

"_Ses amis viennent de l'au-delà_"

"_Les cartes, les cartes, les cartes me révèlent  
Le passé, le présent, et le futur tels quels  
Les cartes, les cartes, prenez-en trois  
Venez découvrir votre avenir avec moi_"

Tousaint looked at Sparrow and nodded. All three of the men took out their guns and pointed them at the Man lonbraj. Facillier didn't try to resist. He simply shielded himself and half asked, half pleaded "Miséricorde?"

"Why aren't you defending yourself, Shadow Man" Tousaint asked.

"I have no power." Faciller responded. "I can't summon my demons anymore, but I can still petty tricks like palm reading and cards."

"Tell him about my key." Jack said. After the description, The Shadow Man gave a response.

"Oh, I know where this key is, but I won't tell you."

"Pourquoi? We're more then capable then killing you and you find the nerve to be defiant!" Tousaint almost roared.

"If you are as desperate as you make yourselves out, you won't kill me." Facillier said grinning "You need me."

"What's his price?" Gibbs asked after Tousaint translated.

"I want you to do two things for me. The first is that I want you to move my entire operation to La Nouvelle-Orléans, my reputation is very bad up here and there are next to no customers."

"Comme si nous devons nous demander." Tousaint said while rolling his eyes.

"The next thing that I need I will tell you once I get to La Nouvelle-Orléans, now" he said as he returned to his original demeanor " Ne nous avons nous-mêmes un accord?" offering his hand. Jack looked at Tousaint for approval, an approval which he gave. Jack didn't give it a second thought as he shook the man's hand.

"Pack up your belongings. We're going to New Orleans"

August 21st, 1750

La Nouvelle-Orléans

Arriving in New Orleans wasn't that much of a problem. The town was very seedy around the edges and didn't have a lot of security. It still took them 4 days to find Facillier a house and to move everything into his new residence, and oh was he happy about it.

"Merci beaucoup, mes amis." Facillier said happily

"We were just completing our part of the deal." Jack said. "Now, it's time for you to complete yours."

"Vous avez raison, there was a man who visited my shack up in Ayiti. I cursed him, but his guard beat me until I changed him back." His eyes flashed with hate as he said this. "He then, in revenge, took the source of my power, a wooden necklace carved in the shape of a skull, and went back to his base, Port-Royal." _Port Royal, _Jack thought. _This should be fun._

"Does this gentleman have a name?" Gibbs asked

"Seigneur Greystoke"

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry for the short chapter. I really hoped you guys liked the French version of "Friends on the Other Side" Facillier is such a badass, and you can find the wicked French version of his song here: ** watch?v=rmmsPQULpDk **This character though is Facilliar's ancestor, not him though.**** Cookies to any one who can figure out who Graystoke is. Now on to the translations:**

**Ede bezwen mesyeu? (Haitian Creole)- Help needed, gentleman?**

**Franse oswa angle? (HC)-French of English?**

**Man lonbraj (HC)-Shadow Man**

**Eskize mwen (HC)-Excuse Me?**

**Tout ce que je peut faire pour vous, messieurs, je suis Monsiuer Faciller et que je peux faire des merveilles pour vous. (French)-All I can do for you, gentlemen, I am Monsiuer Faciller and I can do wonders for you. "**

**Oui (F)-Yes**

**Miséricorde?** **(F)-Mercy?**

**Pourquoi? (F)-Why?**

**Comme si nous devons nous demander**. **(F)**-**As if we need to ask**

**Ne nous avons nous-mêmes un accord? (F)-Do we have ourselves a deal?**

**Ayiti. (HC)-Haiti**

**Merci beaucoup, mes amis. (F)-Thank you very much, my friends.**

**Vous avez raison-You're right**

**Seigneur-Lord**

**Well, there they are. Tousaint is my new OC and you may want to pay attention to him later. Please review and comment, and I will see you next time.**


End file.
